hesitant love
by miwa hoshi
Summary: Its been five years since Ikuto left. Amu has started at a new school and it seems the president has taken a liking to her. will Amu wait for Ikuto or will she give up on him. oh um its amuto uh sorry im bad at summaries especially at midnight.please r
1. Chapter 1

_**Miwa : hi folks this is my first Amuto fanfic**_

_**Ikuto: is it over yet?**_

_**Miwa: no…. why are you here**_

_**Ikuto: because you're a copy cat and stole the idea off of other authors**_

_**Miwa: no you're the cat… wait shit he's right. I hate it when he's right *thinks of ways to punish him***_

_**Yoru: um uh miwa doesn't own shugo chara if she did amu would suck it up and finally admit she likes Ikuto ~ nyaa**_

_**Amu: I DO NOT LIKE IKUTO I LIKE TADASE!!!**_

_**Miwa: I'm totally going to kill tadase**_

_**Ikuto: I give up start the damn story**_

_**Miwa: Ikuto language**_

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

_**Amu's pov**_

_Flashback_

_I ran through the crowded airport calling out his name. He stopped just before he went through security. Shocked he turned to look at me. Being Ikuto he caused a big scene confessing his love for me and asking me to wait for him. He kissed my cheek. Then he left. _

_**Normal pov**_

_Chapter 1_

That had been five years ago. Ikuto left and no one has heard from him since. Amu wondered if he would find his dad soon. But would he know where to find her after all she had moved to Tokyo awhile ago. She was now living on her own in an apartment. Her parents and ami had moved to America three years ago. Amu rolled over and sighed, then got up to get ready for school. Next to her bed was a basket with a single egg inside. It was gold with diamonds on it. Amu got dressed and ran out the door. Since her chara's had disappeared things had been weird. Dia hasn't come out much either. And since there was no more Easter Amu didn't have to worry about x eggs.

Amu looked at the clock and ran out the house after quickly throwing on her uniform. Her neighbor stared at her as she ran past. "Amu-Chan your hair!" she called. Amu took out a brush and tried to fix her hair while running. Wishing Suu was there to do it for her. She ran into the class room minutes before the bell rang. She ran head first into the student counsel president. "ah gomen Kaichou" she bowed. "Don't worry about it Hinamori-san. Actually I was just looking for you" he explained. Amu looked up at him. She once again found herself staring into his baby blue eyes. He reached up and brushed his chocolate brown hair from his face. "I'm sorry akira-senpai but I don't want to join the student counsel just yet," she sighed. Akira nodded and walked out of the room. Amu sat in her chair and stared out the window. She couldn't help but imagine that she saw Ikuto standing at the gate waiting for her, amu sighed. She always got depressed when she thought of him.

"Hinamori-san please pay attention" the teacher yelled for the tenth time. Amu looked up just as the bell rang. "Sorry sensei I have something to take care of" she said as she walked out of the room. Dia floated next to her."Amu-chan there's no point in mopping around you should join the student counsel and start making friends ok" she said smiling. Amu nodded. "Why not"

**Later that day**

"Hey akira-senpai wait up!" amu called as she ran over to him. He turned to look back at her. "Oh hello Hinamori-san" he smiled, Holding out his arm to help her stop. Amu slammed into him. "Sorry senpai" she said out of breath. He laughed and let go of her. She fixed her vest. "Akira-senpai I decided I'm going to join the counsel" she said confidently. Akira smiled down at her. Amu felt her face grow hot. "Ah well um Akira do you think you could show me the student counsel room!" amu said suddenly Turning away from him. _Oh my gosh what am I thinking I need to wait for Ikuto. Aaaaaaahhhhh. _Akira watched the strange faces she made as he silently fought herself. He let out a low chuckle. Amu blinked for a moment she had thought he was Ikuto. "What are you laughing at?" she asked her 'cool and spicy character taking over. He smirked once again reminding her of Ikuto. "Sorry Hinamori san it's just your face was really funny." He laughed. Amu crossed her arms and glared at him. "Well are you going to show me the student counsel room?" she asked. Akira nodded and motioned for her to follow she did.

"Hey amu" he said when they entered the student counsel room. Amu looked at him shocked at the sudden use of her first name. "Y…yeah what is it akira-senpai?" she stuttered. Akira stepped towards her and she stumbled back into the wall. He placed a hand on the wall on either side of her. Amu's eyes widened. "A...Akira-senpai what's going on?!" amu tried to push him away but he grabbed her hands. "Stop struggling amu I just want to ask you something!" he said pinning her back against the wall. Amu realized how close his face was to his and blushed. She stopped moving. "Amu go out with me" he demanded more then asked. Amu stared at him. "Um but I… I like someone else" she said her eyes wide. He smirked down at her. "Then where is he?" Amu looked down. "I… don't know he had to go somewhere" Akira stepped back releasing Amu's wrist. She rubbed them they were a bit red. "so if he isn't here then you can go out with me" he crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. "I don't know" she admitted after a moment. He smiled "take some time and think about it ok" he walked out of the room.  
**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Miwa: yay done!!!**

**Ikuto: where am I?**

**Miwa: how should I know you're the one who went and left amu to be stolen by a hot guy.**

**Ikuto: no I'm the only one aloud to be perverted with amu!**

**Amu: hey even you can't be**

**Miwa: he can if I let him**

**Amu: no you have no control**

**Miwa: are you sure you want to threaten me…. *hold up a pen and quickly writes a one-shot involving amu getting kidnapped and raped***

**Amu: noooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!**

**Ikuto: can she be kidnapped by a perverted kitty?**

**Miwa: um uh maybe. Um well uh Yoru take us out**

**Yoru: don't know what that means but Miwa doesn't own shugo chara or the characters ~nyaa**

**Miwa: no I own akira I own him!!!!**

**Akira: is she crazy or something?**

**Ikuto and amu: yeah probably**


	2. Chapter 2

**Miwa: oh yeah I'm back**

**Ikuto: its only been six hours**

**Miwa: so**

**Ikuto: no one wants to see you again this soon**

**Miwa: *gasp* I'm telling on you**

**Ikuto: who are you gonna tell**

**Miwa: AMUUUUU IKUTO CHEATED ON YOU WITH TADASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Ikuto: what the hell I did no such thing**

**Miwa: oh really now… well I can fix that**

**Yoru: Miwa doesn't own shugo chara or the characters if she did Tadase would have died ~nyaa**

**Miwa: I still own Akira**

**Akira: be glad it's only me this girl has a twisted mind  
_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Amu's pov**

**Chapter 2**

I laid in bed deep in thought._ Ikuto, I _wanted to wait for him but what if he never came back. Maybe it would be ok I. _i mean maybe_ _it would be ok after all Ikuto really isn't here and believe it or not I kind of like akira-senpai. I don't love him but I am pretty lonely since I left the guardians. I _sighed for about the tenth time in the last ten minutes. i pressed my face into the pillow and screamed, causing Dia to come out of her egg. "What's the matter amu-Chan?" she asked in a quiet voice. "I want to wait for Ikuto but Akira asked me out and I'm worried that Ikuto will never come." I looked up at Dia hoping she would have some idea. Dia sighed. "Amu-Chan maybe you should just listen to your heart. It will lead you to the right path." Dia said smiling. I sighed again. "But I'm so confused" Dia floated over to Amu's desk and lifting up her cell phone. "Maybe you could call Ikuto!" she said happily. I nodded and grabbed the phone from her. I dialed Ikuto's number and hit talk. It started to ring.

**Ikuto's pov**

My phone began to ring as I sat down at a cafe. I sighed and took it out. Answering without checking to see who was calling. "Hello" I said in a bored voice. There was a sharp intake of breathe from the other line. "Listen I don't know who you are but don't call this number a…" i was suddenly cut off. "Ikuto! You actually answered!" amu said excitedly. My eyes widened and I looked at the phone. "Amu is that really you?" I asked even though there was no doubt about it. "Yeah it is… I wanted to hear your voice so… I thought I would call. Sorry if I'm bothering you" I smirked this girl was too easy to tease.  
"Oh you wanted to hear my voice. Does that mean you finally admit you like me?" I knew that her face would be turning red and she would try to think of some excuse.

"N….NO!!!!!" she yelled. I chuckled "I'm calling cause I wanted to know if you had found your dad yet." I tilted my head and flicked Yoru off my shoulder. "No I haven't I'm going to be here a bit longer sorry amu… do you miss me that much?" there was a silence on the other end of the phone. "Yeah I have missed you a lot…" she said quietly. My eyes widened and it took me a while to process her reaction. "I miss you to amu" I whispered. "I…Ikuto" she was probably blushing. "Some one asked me out today" she admitted. My eyes narrowed. "Yeah" what was she saying that she was going to go out with some other guy. "Um Ikuto I….." She started to explain but I didn't want to hear it. "no I don't care just go out with him not like I care." Ikuto hung up the phone and threw out his hot chocolate.

"Ikuto don't you care? ~nyaa" Yoru asked floating back up. I glanced at him.

"of course I care… that's why I'm going back" I walked off ignoring the girls who stared at me… and the creepy one who seemed to be stalking me (**hehehe guess who). **

**Miwa: ok kinda short**

**Ikuto: muahahahahahaha**

**Miwa: 0.0 um is something wrong with him he hasn't insulted me yet**

**Amu: I think its cause he came in…**

**Miwa: and you actually like him**

**Amu: sadly… WAIT NO I DON'T**

**Miwa: Ikuto amu admitted she liked you**

**Ikuto : *stops laughing* seriously 0.0**

**Yoru: miwa doesn't own us ~nyaa**

**Suu: please read and review ~desu**

**Miwa: I think I need a life. Oh oh I got reviews thank you zakuro46 himeka tsukiyomi and animeluver714**


	3. Chapter 3

**Miwa: omg my msn is like getting spammed by people reviewing and um adding it to their favorites *squeals like crazed Ikuto fan girl who just saw him shirtless then faints***

**Ikuto: oi amu I think she died**

**Amu: let's hope so**

**Akira: I don't how she can continue to write about me**

**Arki: who said the story was about you**

**Ikuto: of great their spawning who the hell are you**

**Arki: I'm Arki I'm here to replace miwa until she is done over loading**

**Akira: oh hey I remember you, you were in ale…. Miwa's head**

**Arki: omg you almost revealed her secret**

**Miwa: *sits up* what secret huh no I don't still sleep with my baby blanket!!!!!!**

**Arki: miwa doesn't own shugo chara or me… ok I lied she owns me**

**Miwa: yeah that's right you're my wiffy live with it.**

**Ikuto: so you're both girls so…**

**Miwa: we have like twenty kids =D**

**Amu: let's just give up  
****_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Normal pov**

**Ch 3**

Amu stood on the roof of the school waiting for Akira. Ikuto's reaction had hurt her but if he really didn't care then what she did then what was the point of waiting for him. Akira walked up. "so I'm guessing you thought it over amu" she nodded and he grinned.

"You know I knew you would pick me amu" amu looked at him shocked. And he kissed her a rough possessive kiss. Amu pulled away. For some reason her eyes welled up with tears. "I'm sorry akira-senpai I… I need to go" amu turned to leave but Akira wrapped his arm around her waist tightly.

"Really now amu you think I'm going to let you run off after I kiss you" he pushed her against the railing and went to kiss her again. Amu leaned away and fell over the railing. She closed her eyes as the ground raced towards her. "AMU!" someone called out her name. suddenly strong arms wrapped around her and she was going up not down. Still she did not open her eyes. the familiar scent of chocolate surrounded her as the person landed back on the roof. "thank god you caught her. I'll take her" it was Akira's voice. Because she did not want to leave the arms of the person who was holding her she did something the other two never expected. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hid her face in his shirt. "Ikuto I missed you" she whispered. Ikuto smirked down at Akira, Who was at least three inches shorter.

"And why would I give my amu to you?" he asked in an arrogant tone.

"Because she is my girl friend" Akira challenged. Ikuto raised an eye brow and smirked.

"Then why isn't she clinging to you crying like a baby?" Amu looked up at Ikuto.

"YOU STUPID CAT EARED PERVERT!!!!" she yelled trying and failing to escape. Ikuto laugh.

"oh just a minute ago you said you missed me"

"yeah then I remembered how big a pervert you were" she crossed her arms. Akira seemed to be thinking about something then he looked up at Ikuto.

"what high school do you go to?" he asked. Ikuto looked down at amu, who had stopped struggling and settled for leaning against his chest.

" I don't go to high school, I'm twenty two" Ikuto said as though it was obvious (and if you didn't pick up the fact that every one is five years older then go away)

"wait twenty two! That means you five years older than amu…!" Akira yelled. Ikuto smirked and lifted amu over his shoulder. "Sorry kid but it's my Amu's bed time" amu hit him in the head. Ikuto smirked and jumped on the railing his tail and ears appearing. Akira stared in shock as Ikuto dropped bringing amu with him. Akira ran to the railing in time to see Ikuto land on his feet and walk off, amu yelling at him. He sighed it was going to be hard to win amu with that guy around.

Miwa: muahahahaaha I managed to finish before midnight this time

Ikuto: shh amu fell asleep

Amu: zzzzzzz  
Ikuto: *covers with jacket and kisses forehead*

Miwa: you know it would be easier to get her to admit it. If you acted like that when she was awake

Ikuto: that's no fun

Miwa: sigh Yoru lets get this over with

Yoru: *yawn* miwa doesn't own shugo chara please r&r ~nyaa zzzzzzzz

Miwa: Ikuto lets have a challenge whoever falls asleep first los….zzzzz

Ikuto : idiots


	4. Chapter 4

**Miwa: I officially have no life**

**Ikuto: it only just became official 0.0**

**Miwa: sadly ya… I just realized that I don't have any friends where I live the all be five hours away**

**Ikuto: oh poor you… not write the fricken story**

**Miwa: I cant till the Yoru gets her**

**Ikuto: where is he any way?**

**Miwa: uh um I don't know**

**??? : Then let me do it**

**Ikuto: who the hell are you?**

**???: a character from and in progress fan fic… one day you shall be mine tsukiyomi Ikuto**

**Miwa: shit gets the hell out of here Serrin!**

**Serrin: MIWA DOESN'T OWN SHUGO CHARA IF SHE DID IKUTO WOULDN'T HAVE LEFT POOR AMU-CHAN**

**Miwa: oh great she's stupid and I haven't even started that story**

**Ikuto: she doesn't actually end up with me does she! 0.0**

**Miwa: who wants to know 0.0**

**Ikuto's pov**

I landed on the balcony of Amu's apartment and set her down. She turned away from me. "Hello amu" i said smirking. i turned her around and lifted her chin. Amu blushed staring up at me. "Don't get the wrong idea you cat eared cosplay pervert. I didn't miss you at all" she said defiantly. I looked extremely hurt and let my hand drop. "I… I guess I I'll just go then" 1 said jumping on the railing. Amu's eyes widened and she grabbed my arm. I looked down at her shocked. "T...That doesn't mean you have to leave" her eyes were wide and she was blushing a bit. I stepped down and smirk. I wrapped my arms around her slender waist. "So then I can stay with you right" I whispered into her ear. She blushed more and pushed me away. She opened the door and walked in slamming it in my face. I looked at Yoru. "She forgot to lock it" I pointed out. He laughed and ate his sardine. I walked in and sat on her bed. She had gone into the bathroom. Next to her bed was a basket with a single egg in it. I lifted it up. _The diamond… wasn't that Dia… what happened to the others. _i wondered. Amu walked back in. her hair was wet and she was wearing pajama's she blinked.

"Ikuto what are you doing here!" she yelled. I blinked did she think I was just going to leave. "Well I'm here to see you." I said grinning. "Yeah well I don't want to see you Ikuto so just leave ok" she crossed her arms. "Oh come on amu don't be so cold" I pouted. She glared at me. "What's the point of yelling at me to just go out with someone then showing up here and messing things up!" she said it seemed like her eyes were starting to water. I stood up. "Amu doesn't cry I…." I started to say. But she interrupted me. "I'm not crying Ikuto I'm done crying over you. I've done enough of that since you left. And I'm tired of waiting for you. Now please get out I need to get ready for my date with Akira" I stared at her shocked. I knew there was no point arguing with her so I did something that probably made the situation worse.

"Oh you cried over me amu. Do you like me that much?" I smirked mentally punching myself. Her eyes narrowed and she slapped me hard.

Amu's pov

I slapped him. I was regretting it now but when I did it, it felt good. Sometimes that guy pissed me off so much. And even though I told him I wouldn't, I cried. Ikuto was so stupid why didn't he get it. If he would just stop teasing me and realized I wasn't a kid any more then I wouldn't get so upset. I picked up my computer and messaged Akira.

Amuletdiamond: Hey Akira sorry I don't think I can go out today. =[  
Kaichou-sama: huh why ARE YOU WITH THAT GUY!  
Amuletdiamond: no I made Ikuto leave. He gets on my nerves T_T  
Kaichou-sama: I'm sorry you ok?  
Amuletdiamond: yeah I'm just gonna go to bed

I signed off and pulled the blanket over my head. _I liked them both but Ikuto was so mean. He didn't understand me at all. And Akira had been kind to mean since I came to this school. I was starting to feel like a little kid again._ Suddenly there was a knock on the window. I ignored it hoping he would go away.

"Amu, amu, amu nyaa~" Yoru was pounding on the glass. I sat up to yell at him. Then I saw. Ikuto was sitting slumped against the window blood was covering the front of his shirt. There was a bad bruise on his cheek. I opened the door and ran over to him. "Ikuto!" I yelled my eyes wide.

Ikuto's pov

I don't know what happened I was walking down the street on minute and being attacked the next. Then I was on Amu's balcony and she was next to me yelling. Her hand was on my cheek. "a…amu" I said. And then nothing.

Miwa: Ikuto made me mad  
Ikuto: did you jump me?  
miwa: no what kind of fan girl would I be if I did that  
Ikuto: so then who did it  
miwa: well if you must know *whisper whisper whisper*  
Ikuto: seriously that son of a-  
Yoru: miwa doesn't own shugo chara  
Ikuto:… did Yoru just censor me  
miwa: thanks every one for your reviews. Love ya all


	5. Chapter 5

**Miwa: this one shall be at least five pages!!!!  
Ikuto: you really need to lay off whatever your on  
miwa: 0.o I… I'm NOT ON ANYTHING I SWEAR  
IKUTO: um do I need to call some people  
miwa: noooooo. Not this week. Hmm why is Yoru late again.  
Ikuto: well after you hugged him to death…  
miwa: enough…. Well um oh thank you all for the reviews I wuffle you all!!!!! I feel loved  
Ikuto: oooohkay um miwa does not own shugo chara or me thank god  
miwa: *hits*  
Ikuto: well you don't**

**Normal pov**

Amu sat on the edge of her bed. Her neighbor miss Thanasi had just finished bandaging Ikuto's wound. She sighed and looked at amu. "Amu who is this man" she asked. Amu looked down she knew that she would have to tell her parents that Ikuto was here. "He's Ikuto I have known him since I was 11" she answered. Amu sighed as miss Thanasi walked out of the room. She lay down and looked up at Ikuto. He looked like he was in a lot of pain. Amu brushed his hair out of his face and then kissed his cheek. "Ikuto what happen to you?" she whispered. Ikuto seemed to stir a bit and amu sat up. "A…amu?" he said his eyes opening a bit. Amu placed her hand on his cheek again. "Ikuto are you ok what happen!?" she said her voice filled with worry. Ikuto looked around and realized he was in her room.

**Ikuto's pov**

I was in Amu's room lying on her bed. How did I get here? And what happened after I left earlier. Why was amu so worried? I tried to sit up to comfort her but a sharp pain shot through my body. I cried out holding my stomach. "Ikuto you idiot don't move around so much!" amu cried out. Tears were streaming down her face. She was crying over me again why? Didn't she say she wouldn't any more? I placed my hand on her cheek and wiped away some of the tears. "Amu calm down I'm ok you don't need to cry ok" I said trying to comfort her. She stared at me her eyes wide and red from crying. I wrapped my arm around her waist and hugged her. She continued to cry, hiding her face in my shirt.

"Amu please don't cry anymore. I love you ok so don't cry" I sat up and hugged her tighter. She froze and looked up at me. "I…Ikuto!" she said blushing. I laid her down next to me and wrapped my arms around her waist. "Just sleep ok amu I will be ok." I nuzzled against her neck and chuckled when she squeaked. "I…Ikuto don't do that" she said in a quiet voice. "But amu-koi" I purred. She shivered. "Ikuto what! S…stop it" she said. Her face was almost as pink as her hair. "go to sleep amu" I whispered. She nodded and snuggled closer. "and don't call me amu-koi" she muttered as she fell asleep in my arms. I smiled and ignored the pain in my stomach. _Amu when will you realize how much I really love you. _

**The next day Amu's pov**

I woke up extremely warm. Someone was hugging me. I looked up to find Ikuto's face inches away from mine. I blushed and tried to get away. Ikuto winced when my hand touched him. I stopped pushing and slipped out of his arm. He muttered and rolled over. I smiled. "Ikuto you idiot" i whispered, and then walked down to the kitchen to make breakfast. The phone started to ring and I picked it up.

"Hello?" I said cracking an egg with my free hand.  
"Amu-Chan it's me" said mama.  
"Hi mama what's wrong?" I asked  
"your neighbor called and said there was a boy staying at your house. She also said he was pretty beat up… Amu do you remember the deal we made when we let you live alone?"  
"Yeah mama don't worry…. He is just here till he gets better… he doesn't remember what happen"  
"Amu… what's his name?"  
"oh um I…its Ikuto"  
"Ikuto that boy from before?"  
"Yeah he's been off searching for his dad but he came back for a while"  
"I see… amu isn't he in his twenties now?"  
"Yeah mama he is… Ikuto what are you doing up!" I yelled as Ikuto stumbled into the kitchen. He sat in a chair holding his stomach.  
"amu-Chan can I talk to Ikuto-kun for a moment"  
"huh you want to talk to Ikuto?" why did she want to talk to him. "Um sure I guess" I handed the phone to Ikuto and he looked at me confused. I shrugged and resumed cooking breakfast.  
"Hello… oh hi Mrs. Hinamori…..yes yeah no you don't have to worry…… I see ok sure no problem I promise…" he hung up the phone grinning. I blinked. "What did she want from you Ikuto?" I asked as I set a plate of eggs in front of him. He smirked. "Your mom is worried about you living alone so she asked me to say with you for a while" he took a bite of the eggs. I stared at him in shock. "so your going to be staying here!" I yelled at him. He smirked and nodded. "That's right it seems your mom trusts me more now that I'm a mature adult" he said as he ate more eggs. "MATURE ADULT MY ASS!" I yelled at him. "Amu such foul language from such a young girl"  
"Ikuto you stupid cat eared cosplaying pervert!" I yelled at him. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. I stormed over and opened it "what!" I yelled.  
"Um amu-Chan?" My eyes widened it was Tadase and the guardians. "Tadase, Yaya, Nagi, Rima, Kukai, and Utau! What are you guys doing here!" I said shocked.

"Amu you told us we could come anytime we wanted" rima pointed out in her usual tone. Kusu-kusu was floating next to her laughing. "Yeah I did um come in I guess" I said hoping they wouldn't over react to Ikuto being in my kitchen without a shirt, wait why didn't he have a shirt, weird. "Well if it isn't the kitty king" Ikuto said from the kitchen door way. Every one stared at him shocked. Except Utau who seemed to expect him to be there. "Onii-tan what are you doing at amu-Chan's house?" Tadase asked. Ikuto smirked and wrapped his arm around my waist "amu-koi and I live together now" he said. Every one stared at us. "Would you stop it Ikuto, don't listen to him I'm just letting him stay till his wounds get better!" I yelled pushing him away. Kukai laughed "some things never change it seems" he said. I glared at him. "Amu are you going to make us stand out here all day or are you going to let us in" utau crossed her arms and glared at me. "Eh um right come on in I guess" I stepped to the side pushing Ikuto away as he tried to hug me again. A few minutes after I closed the door the door bell rang again. I stormed over and opened the door. "Who is it this time!?" I yelled at a shocked Akira. He blinked when he saw all the shoes sitting by the door. "Oh sorry do you have guests over…?" he asked looking at Ikuto's black shoes. I sweat dropped. "Yeah my friends from my old school came to visit me. Oh come on in let me introduce you to them." I grabbed his arm and led him in. Ikuto and Tadase were arguing over the last juice box and rima and yaya were doing bala-balance. Kukai and nagi were talking about a basket ball game. And Utau was trying to tackle Ikuto. I sighed nothing ever changed.

"Hey guys I want you to meet my new friend!" I yelled at them they stopped talking and looked over so did there chara's. "Well if it isn't Amu's boyfriend." Ikuto said sarcastically. I could tell I was blushing. I hid behind Akira. "Utau stop clinging to me especially if front of your boyfriend!" Ikuto yelled as utau tried to cling to him again. I blinked "huh utau and kukai finally started going out?"

"Huh why do you assume its kukai?" utau asked everyone looked at her. "Cause its obvious"…. Suddenly rima stood up and grabbed Amu's arm. Yaya and utau were also looking at her. "huh what's wrong rima" yaya and utau grabbed my arms and dragged me up stairs leaving Ikuto, Tadase, Nagihiko, and akira wondering what was going on.

**Normal pov**

"Ok amu-chi start talking" yaya yelled pointing at her. Amu blinked  
"talking about what?" she said playing innocent. Utau pushed her onto the bed. "Start talking about this Akira guy why did Ikuto say he was your boyfriend!?" she demanded. Amu sighed she would have to tell them. "Ok well about a week ago akira asked me out and I wasn't sure what to do so I called Ikuto to talk to him… and I mentioned akira asking me out and then me and Ikuto started arguing. Well I ended up telling Akira I would go out with him. But then Ikuto showed up and I'm so confused now because I want to be with Ikuto and Akira and I know Ikuto is going to be leaving again. And I really don't know what to do…" amu admitted. She was looking down her eyes covered by her bubble gum pink bangs.

"Amu don't worry I'm sure everything will work out in the end." Rima said sitting down on the bed. Yaya nodded and plopped down in a chair. Utau crossed her arms… "So that's why he was so mad that day" she said everyone looked at her. "What day… what are you talking about?" amu asked. Utau grinned. "I've been stalking Ikuto for the last few months" she said as though it was nothing. The other girls stared at her.

**Downstairs**

**"**So you're going out with amu-Chan?" Tadase asked Akira, who nodded in response. All the others looked at him it was obvious they didn't like him. Ikuto realized something. "Akira you wouldn't happen to know anything about me being attacked does you?" he asked. Akira looked at him his eyes wide. "No I don't" he said returning to normal. The rhythm floated in front of Akira "this guys rhythm is way off dudes" he said. "yeah he seems strange" said Daichi. "eh did someone just say something?" akira asked staring at rhythm and Daichi. Yoru floated over to Ikuto "Ikuto I think he can see us nyaa~" he whispered into Ikuto's ear. Ikuto grinned "think he has a chara Yoru?" he muttered. Yoru nodded. "Hey Akira what's your chara's name? Mines Yoru" Ikuto said smirking. Akira looked surprised. "How did you know I have a chara?" he asked. "Yoru told me… and you are looking right at rhythm and Daichi"  
"oh yeah.. um my chara's name is…."

Miwa: yeah I figured I would stop this chapter here… usually I hate cliff hangers but its not like I'm not going to update soon anyway  
Ikuto: sure give him a chara… just make it harder for me to get amu I swear if I don't end up with her your gonna get it  
miwa: jeez Ikuto stop pmsing  
Ikuto: *charanari* black lynx  
miwa: -_- omg omg I saw seven seas pirate today it was so cute he was a kitty pirate. Ikuto you make an adorable kitty pirate *huggle*  
Ikuto: shoot me now  
amu: *pulls out gun*  
Yoru: no don't shoot Ikuto nyaa~  
miwa: hey Yoru is back yay… Yoru you know the drill  
Yoru: please R&R NYAA~


	6. Chapter 6

**MIWA: two chapters in one day yay bet I will write another after this!  
Ikuto: oh great  
miwa: any way thanks every one for all your reviews. They really make me want to continue writing. I promise I will try to get one chapter up every day and a few on the weekends… if I don't its cause I also have a few other stories I'm working on…. Not fan fics.. well I did start one of those but its not that good so I have to fix a few things.  
Ikuto: your suddenly talkative  
miwa: that happens when all your friends are five hours away… I hate moving T_T  
Ikuto: so make some knew friends idiot  
miwa: IT'S NOT THAT EASY…. Yoru disclaim now!  
Yoru: scary nyaa! Miwa doesn't own shugo chara if she did…  
miwa: just start the stories**

**Recap: **

**"So what's your chara's name? Mine is Yoru" Ikuto asked smirking. "How did you know I have a chara" he asked. "Yoru told me"  
"oh right my chara's name is…"**

**Chapter 6**

**Normal pov**

"My chara's name is Fuka" Akira said as a small chara flew out of his bag. It had brown hair that was slicked back and wore a leather jacket and jeans. "Yo I'm Fuka." It said grinning. Temari stared at him eyes wide. "He sends out a very bad vibe" she said. Fuka grinned "that's probably cause of this" he turned around and on the back of his jacket was a big white x. "eh you're an x chara!" the other chara's yelled. "When I first got him his egg was white with a yellow smiley face but then before he hatched it changed to a grey egg with an x over the smiley face" Akira explained looking down at Fuka. Who was picking his teeth with a tooth pick. He winked at Temari who glared at him and hid behind rhythm.

[Upstairs]

"Amu Chan I sense an x chara downstairs" Dia said peeking out of her egg. The other chara's nodded. The four girls walked out of the room.

[Downstairs]

"Why didn't you tell amu about your chara?" Ikuto asked. Akira looked at him confused. "Amu doesn't have a chara does she?" he asked. "Huh amu-Chan has four chara's" rhythm said leaning back. "She only has Dia now" Temari corrected. "Oh that's right Ran Miki and Suu went away huh" Daichi said.

Amu and the others ran down stairs Dia floated next to Amu. "Dia said she sensed an x egg" amu said. Around her neck was the humpty lock. "Oh you don't have to worry amu its just Akira's chara" Ikuto said smirking. Amu looked around confused. Then she saw Fuka sitting on Akira's shoulder. "Akira your chara is… an x chara" she said trying to figure it out. Akira nodded and looked down. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Amu threw up her hands "seriously why are so many people coming here today!" she huffed then walked over to the door. She flung it open "what do you want!?... Kaichou!!!" she yelled and then jumped into kairi knocking him back. The other guardians ran to the door. "Sanjou-san what a surprise" Tadase said looking down at kairi, whose face was bright red. "Jo...Joker why are you clinging to me?" he stuttered. Amu blinked and jumped up to quickly. She fell into Ikuto. He wrapped his arms around her to keep her from falling. "It seems neko-kun is still always there to catch amu-chi" yaya laughed. Amu blushed and stood up. Nagihiko held out his hand to kairi "you must be the jack who came before me" Nagihiko said smiling. "Ah you must be Nagihiko!" kairi took his hand and stood up. "Hey how are you guys getting home?" amu asked as everyone sat back down in the living room.

"Oh well we were planning on staying the night!" utau said happily. Ikuto smirked and pulled amu onto his lap "well that puts a dent in our plans amu-koi" he said. Amu blushed and struggled to get away. "We didn't have any plans Ikuto! If you weren't injured I would so beat the shit out of you!" she yelled. Ikuto laughed and let go. Amu went and sat next to Akira who put his arm around her. Amu blushed but didn't move away. Ikuto looked away obviously jealous. Well obvious to everyone but amu.  
"I just hope my aunt doesn't suddenly decide to visit" amu sighed. As though by magic the door bell rang. "Oh god don't let it be her" amu muttered as she went to get the door. Yaya and kukai were fighting over the last cookie. Tadase and Ikuto were glaring at Akira who glared back. Utau and rima where arguing over who was Amu's best friend. And Nagihiko and kairi were talking about something.

Amu opened the door a crack. It was her aunt. "Um uh hi auntie why are you here so late?" amu asked nervously. "I came to check on you" was the reply. "Now let me in" her aunt pushed the door aside and walked in. she was staring at the chaos in the living room. Yaya was attacking kukai who had eaten the cookie. Utau and rima had raised their voices; Tadase and kairi were holding back Ikuto while Nagihiko held back Akira. (Nagi being a good deal taller and stronger thanks to his dancing was able to hold him back on his own.) "Amu what is this! Your mother trusts you to be responsible but now you have all these people here boys even without adult supervision" she said. Oh was she pissed. Amu looked down and every one stopped what they were doing and looked over. "I bet you don't even have permission to have these people over." She turned to look at amu. Ikuto stepped forward his hand covering the spot on his stomach where his wound had opened once more. **(Yes Ikuto try to attack someone after getting stabbed very smart… oops I interrupted) **"Ah if I may correct you ma'am but for one there is adult supervision here although for a moment it lapsed…" he said politely. She looked around as though trying to see an adult. "You see ma'am me and my sister my look young but I am 22 and my sister is 19. And Mrs. Hinamori talked to me this morning and asked me to keep an eye on amu while her friends were here. Unfortunately an ungrateful twit said something rather rude and I acted rash" he was smiling and using a more adult trust making him seem much older than he had moments ago.

"You're the adult supervision? What's your name boy?" she demanded. Ikuto just smiled.

"Ah my name is tsukiyomi Ikuto" he said confidently. Amu's aunt seemed surprised. "Are you by any chance related to the genius violinist, Tsukiyomi Aruto are you?"  
"why yes ma'am I am related to him. He is my father. Actually until recently I have been traveling the world trying to find him so that I may learn from him." He explained keeping the fake smile on his face. "Humph do you now. Do you have you violin. Play for me" she sat on the couch to wait for Ikuto to return with his violin. Amu sat there nervously and glared at the others. Rima walked over. "Hello ma'am I'm Amu's best friend it's nice to meet you I'm Rima" she smiled. As did Amu's aunt "why it's nice to meet you young lady it's good to see that amu has some friends that are good influences."

In the back ground kukai had pinned Nagihiko down and utau was tying his hair up. The fewer boys that were there the less amu would be yelled at. When they were done they let him up. He switched to Nadeshiko. "Hey Nadeshiko why don't you dance for Amu's aunt" utau said smiling. Amu's aunt looked over. "You there girl you dance… I'm guessing its some ridiculous modern dance right." Nagihiko **(err Nadeshiko… whatever) **smiled so sweetly it was threatening. "No actually my family runs a school for traditional Japanese dance. But I don't have the proper outfit on for traditional dancing… so…." Suddenly a flower appeared in his **(her?) **hair. "But that doesn't matter of course I will dance!" he/she began to dance.

"Hmm seems I don't need this after all" Ikuto was standing behind amu holding his violin. Amu jumped away and hid behind Tadase. "Jeez Ikuto don't scare me like that!" she yelled. Ikuto chuckled and took his violin out. Nagihiko stopped dancing and fell into a chair sighing. He glared at Temari. "Ah took you long enough to get your violin" she said annoyance clear in her voice. Ikuto just smiled and gave amu a your-gonna-pay-for-this-later look. Amu sighed. She had a feeling she would find Ikuto in her room, stupid pervert. He took out his violin.

**Amu's pov**

The sound of Ikuto's violin filled the room. I closed my eyes and let the music surround me. It was so soft and sad. It didn't seem at all like the personality Ikuto showed. I felt myself growing drowsy.

[Dreamland, maybe]

_I was lying under a tree in a park I had never seen before. It was a cherry blossom and the petals were falling down. Someone gently brushed my hair out of my face and sat down next to me. It was Ikuto; I knew I had to be dreaming because his face was so kind and gentle. "Ikuto are you going to leave again to find you dad?" I asked. The scenery had changed and I was in a dark room. All around people were sleeping. "Do you want me to stay here amu?" he asked in a quiet voice. I nodded and leaned against his chest. He hugged me and kissed my forehead. "Then for you I'll stay Amu. I love you amu" he whispered as he picked me up. I leaned against his chest laying my head on his shoulder. "I love you too, Ikuto-kun" I muttered. Kun? Why did I call him that weird dream? "Do you really love me amu?" he asked as he laid me in bed. I nodded, in my dreams it was ok to tell him. It wasn't so confusing there wasn't anyone else for me to be confused about. "Ikuto?" I murmured looking up at him. He smiled and kissed my forehead. "What is it amu?" in my dreams he was so kind to me. "Ikuto will you kiss me?" I asked him. The smile left his face and he looked away. "No amu you're not fully awake I don't want you to get mad at me." He said. That was strange he always kisses me in my dreams and what does he mean not fully awake. "But Ikuto you always kiss me" he smirked. "Oh do you often dream about kissing me?" I nodded. He just shook his head. "I'm not going to take your first kiss amu" dream Ikuto is so kind but doesn't he know. "But Ikuto-kun Akira took my first kiss. The day you came back I fell off the roof right." I said starting to fall back a sleep. "Yeah I remember I caught you… you really have a bad habit of falling" he chuckled. "Well I was shocked and leaned against the railing and it broke" he was starting to crow fuzzy that's weird why was I tired in a dream. I'm asleep right. "I was shocked because Akira kissed me" then I fell asleep?_

_**Ikuto's pov**_

_Akira that b*****d. how dare he kiss my Amu. _I walked down stairs and woke up kairi. "Did you get that information I asked for yesterday?" I asked him. He nodded and pointed at his bag then fell back asleep. I walked into the kitchen and turned on the light. I opened his bag and pulled out a folder. Someone in the other room stirred. In the folder was information on Akira. I read it and smirked. So I was right he did have something to do with me being attacked. But I had dealt with Easter this kid would soon find out that even the mafia would have trouble catching me. I put the file in the shredder and walked back into Amu's room. She was sound asleep this time and shivering. I smiled and lay down next to her she moved closer to the warmth of my body and sighed. I hugged her and kissed her forehead. I knew that in the morning that it would be a problem. But right now I didn't care. As I was about to fall asleep I noticed something. In the basket next to Amu's bed was four eggs. I sat up and shook her a bit. "Amu. Hey amu hurry wake up" I shook her again. "Ah what Ikuto it's like two in the morning" she rolled over and looked at me then jumped up and fell out of bed.

"Amu stop freaking out and look" I grabbed her arm and made her look at the basket.

**Amu's pov**

It was like 2 in the morning when Ikuto woke me. He was trying to tell me something but I was too busy freaking out. Once again I had wakened to find him in my bed. Suddenly he grabbed my arm and forced me to look at the basket where Dia slept. In it were four eggs, A red one, a blue one, and a green one, along with Dia's egg. "RAN MIKI SUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled waking up every one in the house. The eggs opened up. "amu-Chan it's early you can yell more in the morning" miki said yawning. Ran popped out of her egg. Even in the dark I could tell the outfit she wore was different. It was knee length shorts and a white t-shirt with a pink vest, and a pink and white baseball cap, with a heart on the front. Miki floated out. She was wearing tight blue jeans and a blue tank top. Her hair seemed to be waist length without her hat. She had a blue spade clip in her hair and she had her usual bag. Suu floated out and clung to Amu "amu-Chan I missed you desu~!" she yelled. Her outfit was also different. She was wearing a green chef's shirt **(you know with the buttons and the collar and -_- yeah) **with jeans and a green apron in her hair was a green headband and clover. "You guys look so different" I cried out and then hugged the chara's. The guardians ran in. I was so happy to have my chara's back that I didn't even care that I was on Ikuto's lap. Yoru flew over and tackled miki. Amu looked at the other guardians

"Ah guys sorry for waking you up" I sweat dropped. The other chara's flew over excited to see the three chara's in their new forms.

**Miwa: ok so I spent the entire day on this chapter I swear tomorrow I will write more than two chapters T_T yeah it took me a while and I got writers block -_-; and watched like twenty amuto amv's….  
Ikuto: talk about a fan girl  
miwa: don't let me get bored… I like amutoafied my comp  
Ikuto: is that even a word  
miwa: nooo but who cares! Yoru take us out  
Yoru: still scary nyaa~! Miwa doesn't own shugo chara if she did…  
miwa:ok yeah I was gonna post this last night but I forgot to gomen**


	7. Chapter 7

**Miwa: ok so yesterday I fell asleep before I could post the last chapter but its up now and I will try to get a few more up today =D  
Ikuto: sure you will  
miwa: shut up Ikuto don't make me go all fan girl on you  
Ikuto: you wouldn't dare  
miwa: yes yes I would  
Ikuto: lets not find out  
Yoru: miwa doesn't own shugo chara nyaa~**

**Normal pov**

Monday morning.

"Amu wake up you need to go to school" Ikuto whispered into her ear. Amu slapped his hand away and rolled over. Her friends had stayed all weekend not letting her get any sleep. And Ikuto was still there so she had trouble sleeping, since she kept finding him in her bed. Ikuto leaned over and bit her ear. Amu jumped out of the bed and glared at him. "Ikuto how many times do I have to tell you sleep in your own bed!!!!" she yelled. Ikuto smirked "but amu-koi I needed to wake you up for school. You're going to be late" Ikuto said kissing the top of her head. Amu blushed. "It's your fault now get out of my room and stop calling me amu-koi!" she yelled as she walked into the bath room followed by her three chara's. Ikuto smirked, "you're going to be late. How about I take you" he said as he sat back on the bed. "You have a car?" amu asked through the door. "well kind of…" he said laying back. Amu opened the door. "What do you mean?"

"A MOTERCYCLE NO WAY I AM NOT RIDING ON THAT!!!" amu yelled staring at the midnight blue motorcycle in front of her. Ikuto rubbed his ears. "Amu lets just go ok or you're never going to make it." He said as he got on the bike. "But but what about a helmet" she said freaking out. Ikuto held out a helmet. Amu stared at it. "Let's go amu" he said impatiently. "But don't you need a helmet?" amu asked, as she got on behind Ikuto. "Nah I brought that one for you. Now hold on" she put the helmet on and wrapped her arms around Ikuto's waist. Ikuto hit the gas and speed off towards the school. Amu hung on tighter and Ikuto smirked. Well that was one way to get her to hug me, he thought.

"Were here amu you can let go now" he chuckled. Amu got off probably blushing under the helmet. "Thanks for the ride I guess Ikuto" she sighed as she took off the helmet. People were staring and Ikuto decided to annoy her. He wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her forehead. She blushed and stepped away. "Ikuto really stop it. I have a boyfriend now. You had your chance but you left. I know my mom asked you to stay so I'm going to respect her and let you stay. But for now on stay in your own room." She said and walked away. But not before so saw that Ikuto's eyes were filled with, hurt? He pulled on the helmet and drove off. Amu sighed and walked into the school people staring at her. Of course only the 'cool and spicy' Hinamori amu would come to school on a motorcycle driven by an extremely hot older guy. And what was that about him staying at her house and in her room. Girls squealed and started spreading rumors about the mysterious blue haired boy.

"amu-Chan amu-Chan!" yelled Mina and Maya. Amu's new best friends ran up to her. "Amu amu who was that hot guy are you two going out?" they said at the same time. Amu sighed, "I know you guys are identical twins but do you have to talk at the same time?" she asked annoyed. They looked at each other then back at amu. "Nope" they still spoke at the same time.

"And there is no way me and Ikuto are going out. He's just an old friend who needed a place to stay for a while… I was running late this morning so he gave me a ride" she explained. Mina and Maya both tilted their heads. "So why did he kiss you" Maya asked.

"He kissed me because he loves me… and I love him but he lost his chance. I'm going out with Akira now." Maya and mina stopped walking and stared at her. "Oh no amu you can't go out with akira!" they both said amu looked at them confused.

**Amu's pov**

"And why can't I go out with Akira?" I asked. This was so annoying these two always had crazy conspiracy stories. "Amu… akira's family has been part of the Japanese mafia for three generations. Since middle school akira has targeted random girls and made sure they are completely his then he well… three of his targets have vanished, one was found dead, and well one has gone insane" Maya said. I just shook my head. "You guys are being silly" I walked into my classroom. They had to go to their own classes.

"Amu-Chan what if their right what if Akira is part of the mafia!" ran said floating next to me. I sighed. "I'm sure it's just another one of their silly stories" I said confidently hoping no one noticed me talking to myself. "Amu maybe they were right. You should tell Ikuto-kun. So that he can protect you" miki said as she pushed ran out of the way. "No, Ikuto doesn't need to know he will just over react" I pointed out.

I looked around. "Hey where's Suu?" I asked. Miki and Ran looked at each other. My eyes narrowed. "Guys is she…" Ran floated closer looking down. "Suu went to tell Ikuto" she said looking innocent. I stood up quickly "what!" both Ran and miki floated back into their eggs and hid in them. People were staring at me wondering what was wrong. i sat down and sighed. Ikuto would freak out when he found out.

"Are you ok amu-Chan?" Akira asked as he walked up. I looked at him and blushed. "Ah yeah I'm ok it's just Ikuto was being an idiot this morning and people are spreading more rumors" I explained. He smiled "yeah I was wondering about the rumors of your blue haired boyfriend from America" he said laughing. I smiled and nodded. There was no way Akira did that to those other girls, he's too kind. Suddenly I remembered. Ikuto on my balcony covered in bruises and stabbed in the stomach. I shook the memory from my head. Akira didn't have anything to do with Ikuto being attacked.

**At lunch**

"Hey Akira what does your dad do for a living" I asked. I don't know why but I needed to know. "My dad… he's a lawyer why?" Akira asked, Picking up his milk. "No reason, I was just curious" I said looking down. "What about your dad amu what does he do?" I blinked it had been awhile since I had thought of my dad. "Oh he's a bird photographer" I said sighing. I remembered that at seiyo there had been a rumor that her dad was a celebrity photographer. I moved closer to Akira and leaned against him. "You know Akira people are saying that your family is part of the mafia. I guess you're the victim of stupid rumors too huh" I said. He put his arm around me. A smirk appearing on his face. "Oh no amu that's not a rumor… that's true all of it. Fuka shall we." Akira stood up and pulled me to my feet. He held both my hands behind my back as he character changed with Fuka. I struggled to get away. He just laughed and held a rag over my mouth and nose. It smelled weird. Everything became fuzzy. The last thing I saw was black lynx jumping over the railing. Then I blacked out.

**Ikuto's pov.**

I had been lying in Amu's bed when the little green chara flew up and told me amu was in danger. I transformed into black lynx and ran to the school. As I jumped onto the roof I saw that amu was unconscious and Akira was carrying her over his shoulder.

"Put amu down" I growled. He just laughed and walked over to the railing. "And if I don't?" he asked in a bored tone. "Then I'll kill you" _this guy is asking for it_, I thought. I ran at him ready to stab him with my claws. He stepped closer to the railing and held amu out over it. "Well now what will happen if you take one step closer I wonder?"

"You wouldn't dare drop her" I said my voice menacing. All he did was smirk and loosen his grip a bit. "I'll catch her If you drop her" did this guy think I would just let him hurt my amu. "Could you catch her before my companion had the chance to shoot her" he smirked. I glared, "why amu why did you have to pick her Akira!" I yelled at him. He started laughing. "Because you refused to join us Ikuto. I did some research and found out that you were close to amu so I used her. Now if you want her to live then you're going to join us. If you do that then I will leave amu alone." I clenched my fist.

"So if I join the mafia you leave amu alone?" I asked. He nodded in response. And pulled amu back in. "so you'll join us Ikuto tsukiyomi" all I could do was nod. Amu wouldn't have to know about it and I would be able to protect her. It was best this way. Akira threw amu to me and walked over to the stairs. "I will see you this weekend Ikuto" then he was gone. I fell to my knees holding amu in my arms.

**Miwa: gah nuuu it took too long T_T  
Ikuto: the mafia really  
miwa: yeah….. you got a problem with that  
Ikuto: yeah kinda why  
miwa: I'm not gonna change it… unless you feel like getting on your knee's a begging  
Ikuto: nope I'm just fine the way it is… I still get amu  
amu: oh god no  
Ikuto: hello amu  
Amu: Yoru hurry get us out of here  
Yoru: R&R please nyaa~**


	8. Chapter 8 final

**Miwa: sorry this chapter and the last are kinda short  
Ikuto: lazy  
miwa: loser  
Ikuto: mega nerd  
miwa: perverted cat  
Ikuto: girl with no life  
Yoru: miwa doesn't own shugo chara nyaa~**

**Amu's pov**

_**[Back in dream land]**_

_I was in the park lying next to Ikuto. He seemed upset about something. Cherry blossom petals were falling down around us. I sat up and leaned against his chest. "Ikuto do you love me?" this was normal for a dream. "Of course I love you. You're my Amu." he said a gentle smile on his face. "Ikuto in my dreams you're so much nicer. Why can't you be like this in real life?" he smiled again and kissed the top of my head. "I stayed for you right amu" he nuzzled against my neck. I wrapped my arms around him so he couldn't move away. "Yeah you did… you're going to be going away again aren't you Ikuto-kun" I could tell there was sorrow in my voice. "Yeah I have to leave just for a little while amu…. no I shouldn't say that…. When you wake up I will tell you ok." He kissed me. A warm inviting kiss. I didn't want to stop but eventually he pulled away. "Amu you should wake up now. The real me might get worried" he said chuckling. I just nodded sadly. _

_[Real world]_

I opened my eyes to find Ikuto leaning over me a worried look on his face. I reached up and placed my hand on his cheek. "Why do you look so worried Ikuto-kun" I muttered still half asleep. He sighed in relief and smirked. "Oh so I'm Ikuto Kun now?" he asked. I blinked trying to wake up. If I didn't I would probably embarrass my self. I rolled over and found that my head was on Ikuto's lap. I quickly sat up.

"I… Ikuto!" I said shocked. He smirked, "oh no Ikuto-kun this time" I hit his arm.

"Pervert" he hugged me and pulled me onto his lap resting his chin on my shoulder. I knew he was going to say something important so I didn't pull away. "Amu….." he started. But he didn't seem to know what to say next.

"Your going to leave me again aren't you Ikuto" I asked snuggling against him. He blinked in surprise. "Amu how did you know?" I sat up and clung to him. He fell back in surprise. "Please don't leave Ikuto I don't want you to. I like having you here, Taking care of me. I know I don't usual act this way but I don't want you to leave me anymore Ikuto." I was crying I couldn't help it. The thought of Ikuto leaving me again hurt. "I love you Ikuto!"

**Ikuto's pov**

"I love you Ikuto" she yelled clinging to me and crying. She didn't want me to leave she loved, me why did she have to tell me this now when I had to leave to protect her. It wasn't fair. "I love you too amu. And I don't want to leave but I need to so that I can protect what's most important to me" I whispered, hugging her tight. "Amu no matter how long I'm gone I will come back for you. Your mine Amu so you can't date anyone else while I'm gone." I whispered. She nodded her face still in my shirt. "Ikuto tonight will you stay with me" she stuttered. She was probably blushing. I smiled "of course I will amu but how exactly did you mean the question" I chuckled when she squeaked. "That's what I thought Amu-koi"

**miwa: hate to break it to you guys but I'm ending it here… don't worry I will make a sequal I just don't know when. I had been planning on making it longer but I got some idea's and decided that I would wait for the sequel.  
Ikuto: 0.0 did me and amu….  
miwa: your smart you figure it out  
amu: hey I'm only sixteen here  
miwa: yeah well f*** you… no wait Ikuto already did that  
amu: oh god I think I need to go kill something *walks off*  
Ikuto: 0.0 weirdo  
miwa: well I should start on the sequel soon so wait for me to get more idea's  
Yoru: that's the end nyaa~**


	9. Authors note

**authors note: Hey i would like to inform you peoples that i will be a judge in a contest along with bendercat and isis isara**. **There will be three categories; writing, video editing, and drawing. There will be one winner from each category. the winners will get to have a character put into a fan fic. for the record the fan fic will probably be shugo chara. If you wish to enter please send me a message**. **The deadline for entries is december 25. well good luck**


	10. AN another contest

**Well this is a bit sooner then expected but i need a few more character for rivals so once again i will be holding a contest. like the first one there will be three categories. Writing, Drawing, and video editing. There will only be two judges this time so there will be two rounds for each category. The winners will get to make a character for Rivals. The deadline for the first round will be june 9th. i know its short notice but you can enter stories that have already been written. Its not necessary but I would prefer if the stories you enter are one shots. Video's must be at least 30 seconds, and drawings must be original. The stories and the videos can be from any anime. Isis and I look forward to your entries. good luck.**


End file.
